


Something Progressive and Inspirational

by CanonYasuhiro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, no beta reader we die like men, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonYasuhiro/pseuds/CanonYasuhiro
Summary: SDR2 reader iinsertii originally posted this on Quotev
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Ensemble/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Ultimate Imposter/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	1. Feel Like A Brand New Person

**Author's Note:**

> rewrote the entiire fiirst chapter!
> 
> ii changed the reader's talent, the p.o.v and the reader's canon gender (iits not speciifiied because iit can be anythiing you liike!). ii wiill try my best to make the reader as wiide ranged as possiible so anyone can read from theiir p.o.v as most of the danganronpa/readers are female! non speciifiied skiin colour and haiir colour as well :).
> 
> ii dont know iif iill wriite the second chapter anytiime soon as ii just wanted to publiish what ii had fiiniished. hopefully ii wiill fiind tiime to fiiniish more chapters :D.

///

Alright what the hell. 

Usami explained to all seventeen of the students that this was a field trip and they and their classmates were to forget about Hope's Peak Academy. In addition she handed out devices called E-Handbooks so we could collect hope fragments for our new friends that we would make.

Yeah...okay.

Furrowing their eyebrows they watched as everyone left to leave only two others staying behind. 

Walking around seemed better than thinking about what just happened. There was a monitor and a suspicious palm tree in the sand. 

They padded through a bunch of sand to the male with white hair who stood over the passed out boy in worry. He was so focused that he didn't notice they were there till they had tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, I reckon he'll gain consciousness soon, it might've been caused from shock about this whole ordeal." They suggested a smile tugging at their lips.

"I suppose you have a point." He sighed before looking them up and down in a quick glance, which they didn't seem to mind. After all he seemed to just be taking in their appearance.

"He does look rather pale though, he should get a bite to eat and drink some water when he wakes up. It'll get his systems going." Staring down at the boy's face which seemed to be scrunched up almost like he was having a nightmare. 

"While I'm here I might as well introduce myself, y'know first impressions an' all that jazz." The male grew a slightly strained smile. "My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I've been titled as the Ultimate Astronomer." He nodded his smile seeming to slip into a genuine one for a second.

"I've heard about you through the Hope Peak's online board. Well now I suppose I should begin my introductions, then my name is Nagito Komaeda. They call me the Ultimate Lucky Student as odd as it may sound."

"What kinda crazy luck do you have to get in for that? It's kinda odd you know that they'd even consider luck to be a talent?" (Y/N) asked, before realizing it sounded a lot more rude than they had wanted it to.

"My luck is hard to explain, it's like if for example say you were to lose a nickel you'd end up finding a dime. Either way it's kinda scum compared to your guy's ultimates." Komaeda explained as (Y/N) grimaced and nodded but didn't quite agree with that. 

"Well, thanks for explaining it to me in slightly more detail!" They thanked him, then smiled. "Is that something that actually happened or just an example?"

"Just a pitiful example for an even more pitiful talent. Unlike yours of course I'm sure you'd be reliable in many situations." Komaeda laughs off his self discouragement which made (Y/N) frown.

"I don't see how astrology right now in this case would be useful… But I think your talent's pretty great. I'm sure anyone would be glad to even have an Ultimate Talent y'know?" (Y/N) tried to reason but Komaeda shakes his head in disapproval. Jeez.

"Well, the only reason I really got an invitation into Hope's Peak was through a country wide lottery and low and behold...I was the one to be chosen for it. I even declined after seeing how ultimately useless I am to everything but they insisted I come. How crazy is that right?" Komaeda asked lightly under his breath. 

(Y/N) paused for a moment taking in everything he said. Damn this guy must have some big time emotional scarring. They felt bad for the guy.. "Oh...sorry I happen to blather on and on about things in a sort of saddening and pessimistic point of view. I'm sorry if someone like me has dampened your mood for the worse." He apologizes looking at his hand.

"No, no I just! I don't know what to say. You're pretty unique. I'm sure there's a reason you're here for more than just plain luck. It's like a gut feeling you know?" (Y/N) smiled before casting a gaze at the ocean water. "I suppose it's time for me to get moving and explore and meet new people. I'll see you later Komaeda!" They waved before exiting the beach where the rest of the students had exited through.

Komaeda stared silently as they left before noticing the male's eyes twitching as he leaned down and stared at him awaiting his return of consciousness. (Y/N) felt a vibration in their hoodie pocket before pulling out the E-Handbook Usami had passed out to everyone earlier.

It seemed they had earned a hope fragment from talking to Komaeda? Alright, that's kinda cool.

They took notice of the rules listed on their handbook and a map. There was only one student on what was called a main island in a place called Jabberwock Park. All the others were scattered around the first island.

Rule #1: Extreme violence is prohibited on this island. Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow students.

'Wasn't that kind of a given? It's not like they would be hurting each other right?' (Y/N) thought.

Rule #2: Be considerate of each other and work together to obtain Hope Fragments.

Rule #3: Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist with this island's bountiful nature in "mutual prosperity".

Rule #4: The lead teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule.

'I wonder what will happen if you end up violating a rule…? I guess it's better to not and try and find out.' 

According to the map the bridge the next island was closest to going there first seemed like the right choice.

They continued on their way till stumbling upon a very wide bridge that seemed to stretch for miles. Probably not. 

There weren't any barriers around to keep them from going forward so they assumed that going across it would be the best choice. It surprisingly didn't take too long to get to the other side. 

And (Y/N) even stumbled upon the park with a the male they had previously seen leading everyone in the fake classroom.

"...Have you come to introduce yourself?" They asked (Y/N). They seemed to be really straight-foward…

"Uh, yeah! I'm (Y/N) (L/N) the Ultimate Astronomer. Nice to meet you!" (Y/N) stuck out a hand for them to shake and they reluctantly took their hand. They shook hands for a couple moments before letting go simultaneously. They seemed to tilt their head to the side. 

"My name is Byakuya Togami.. I'm the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.." They paused. "That's all isn't it? You may leave." 

(Y/N) felt as if they couldn't really argue with Togami so they took off with their hands in their pockets. They let out a sigh and returned to the main island as it didn't show anymore students at the main island. 

Next (Y/N) found themself at a large ranch with a large red barn. A chicken on the ground eating some seeds as well as a cow grazing on some grass. 

They looked up and read the big white letters, that was obviously the name of the place. Usami Corral. (Y/N) looked past the sign to see a short blonde girl she had previously seen in the classroom. 

She had large pigtails and a bright orange kimono. She looked adorable but (Y/N) sort of got a bad vibe from her, however they looked past and made their way to the girl. She was kneeling on the dirt, however she was attempting not to get her kimono dirty as she pressed her fingers on the ground. 

(Y/N) walked up to the blonde making her look up and stand at her full height which made them wonder if she was even a high schooler. Sure they were short but not that short, she looked to be around 4 ft tall.

"What do you want?" The girl sneered, making (Y/N) raise an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh um, I'm just here to introduce myself, unless you would rather me not." (Y/N) laughed dryly.

"Whatever, I'm Hiyoko Saionji. Ultimate Traditional Dancer." Saionji replies before going back to what she was doing earlier. (Y/N) didn't know if it was okay with Saionji to tell her their name but they supposed this would have to do.

"Ah, nice to meet you Saionji. My name is (Y/N) (L/N). Also if you don't mind me asking what are you doing?" (Y/N) asked, kneeling down next to Saionji.

"I thought it was obvious but I guess stupid trashy pigshits like you need a little help, huh? I'm making Mr. Ant go squish! When you press your finger down on the right spot on their tummies they make a big squishing sound!" She jabbed her finger at what they now expected to be ants brutally getting slaughtered by the girl's fingers. "Squish squish!" She cheered. 

(Y/N) had their lips in a tight line over the insult that Saionji seemed to spout effortlessly. 

"Hey, I've heard of you but you're not all that surprised right? You seem to be pretty popular among people." (Y/N) comments leaving out the part that her fans are mostly older men.

"Yeah, I'm pretty big." She giggles as (Y/N) deadpans. Oh the irony. "Do you wanna squish some Mr. Ants with me?" Saionji asks. The invitation makes them stall for a moment trying to process her request. 

"Um, sure!" (Y/N) grinned before trying to murder an ant under their own finger. However the sound wasn't as fulfilling as when Saionji does it.

"No no! You're doing it all wrong you gotta squish at their tummy like," she grabs their finger. She dragged it to another ant and ended it's life by crushing it. "That."

"Woah, you're right that is a pretty sweet sound." (Y/N) encouraged her as she snobbily smiles and shrugs. 

(Y/N) stands up though and as soon as they do their handbook vibrates, clueing that they have earned yet another hope fragment. "I'm going to go talk to the others, okay?" Saionji merely nods and gives them a brief bye and a wave. 

Three down, fourteen left. Oh god this was gonna take forever wasn't it. Noticing another girl fumbling around in the grass (Y/N) guessed she was their next target. Busty and pretty tall. Opposite of Saionji but she doesn't look that serious so it might be easier to understand her. 

"Hey." (Y/N). greeted sticking a hand out to her awaiting her to return the gesture. Thankfully she did, just as Togami had. However it was slightly tighter than (Y/N) would've expected so they winced before shoving down the pain..

"Wazzup! The name's Akane Owari. Who're you?" She asked, giving them a wolfish smile but it made (Y/N) relax a bit. "Oh, I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the Ultimate Astronomer!" They responded just as cheerfully but frowned when she did. "Wazzat?" Owari questioned making them sweat lightly.

"Erm, Astronomy is actually the study of all the things about space. Like constellations, stars, planets, and by extension zodiacs. But really I'm only useful in that subject, nothing like being the Ultimate Healer or Scholar. Kinda disappointing huh?" They pessimistically chirp, smiling at the end of it to ensure that yes, they are okay. Owari shakes her head.

"Naw, to be honest I think it's pretty frickin' cool. Doesn't beat Gymnast but it doesn't fall too far behind either!" She yells encouragingly which makes (Y/N) pause for a moment. Owari doesn't seem to care though, walking away to inspect more things. 

"True.. Um," (Y/N) starts pressing a finger to their lips. "What makes you the Ultimate Gymnast?"

"Just handsprings, somersaults, the usual. I also like fighting! Y'know that big guy at the hotel? I'd like to have one with him!" Owari tells them.

"Uh, actually no, not yet. I haven't made it to the hotel yet but I'm on my way to do so." (Y/N) admits.

"Oh well Couch Nidai isn't hard to miss! I'm sure you'll be able to tell which one he is by how large he is!" Owari tells them smiling before dismissing herself to leave again. 

So before they know it they're at it's front doors. Rocketpunch Market. Weird name but at least it gets the word across that it's a store. The doors cascade open at their presence and they take notice how much cooler it is in the store in comparison to the weather outside. 

From first glance they could tell there's a lot of stuff packed in this store, but it can't be helped. They supposed it's rather large of course there would be a lot of supplies and food. 

They were too busy staring at the stuff in the store that they didn't take notice of a girl's stare till they turned their head her way. 

She of course looked away instantly feeling embarrassed they guessed? She looked like the type to be a medical student or a physician at least. (Y/N) walks over to her making her jump and seems to wither for a second making them cock an eyebrow.

"Did I scare you?" They asked putting their hands behind their back hoping that they didn't scare someone for the second time in one day.

"Ah...uhhhh........um." She stammers putting her hands together giving them a perfect view of her bandages that were wrapped tightly along her skinny wrists. "Um..you know.."

"...Yeah..?"

"..."

  
  


"I...I'm sorry.." She gulps her anxious smile quickly turn into a frown as her eyes brim with tears. 

"S-sorry for what?! I just.... wanted to introduce myself to you, you didn't do anything wrong!" (Y/N) claimed hoping it'd stop her from sobbing, people might get the wrong idea. "I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the Ultimate Astronomer." Her mood seems to slightly brighten back up as she bites her bottom lip and rubs the tears from face.

"(Y-Y/N)? That's a nice name...I hope you don't mind if I remember it." She timidly grins up at (Y/N). "M-my name is Mikan Tsumiki. From the bottom of my h-heart I hope you and I can get along.." 

"Nice to meet you Tsmuiki!" You hum clasping your hands together a pleasant smile on your face. "What's your Ultimate?" 

"Um...They officially named me..the Ultimate N-Nurse." Tsumiki claims intertwining her fingers and holds them to her chest as her long dark purple hair flies everywhere. That explains the bandages.

  
  


"Oh, that makes sense. Is that why you have the bandages on your arm and leg? Are they just for show?" They ask.

  
  


"U-um! No I...I tend to trip a lot..." Tsumiki explains, gripping lightly onto her white apron. "Um.....you know..." Tsumiki starts again putting her hands together once again. "Um...um um um um... uhhh...my mind is drawing blank........from nervousness.." (Y/N) watch in shock and pity as Tsumiki yet again begins to cry her eyes out. "And-And I went through all the trouble of preparing 5,000 different topics to discuss after introductions!" Tsumiki whined. 

(Y/N) wouldn't be lying if they said she weren't slightly getting on their nerves but at the same time they had a sort of sympathy for her. Tsumiki must've gone through a lot to act like this!

"Hey, it's alright if you need any conversation pick me ups just rely on me! I'm sure you'll get used to the flow of the conversation." They attempt to encourage throwing her a wide grin.

"Th..thank you..No one has offered me help with talking before..hehe..he" Tsumiki sheepishly intertwines her fingers and looks to the side but (Y/N) doesn't miss the small smile on her lips. 

They waved Tsumiki off as they gathered themself, feeling their handbook shake once again showing they'd made a hope fragment with the timid nurse. Their eyes pass over a mannequin with a set of night vision goggles resting on it's forehead. 

(Y/N) blinks, wondering why it felt so wrong looking at it. They shook it off though and headed to the other side of the store seeing another girl in an aisle shuffling around in a bunch of tea boxes. She seems to have wild black hair with different bright colours to go along with it as well as a sailor uniform. Her piercings are pretty visible as well.

"Peeking.... peeking." She hums. Or at least she was till she took notice of (Y/N), her lips tugging up into a wild grin. "Oh haiiiiiii! Who're you?" She asks running up to the Astronomer seeming to have forgotten all about the tea she was looking at.

"Oh! Uh, I'm (Y/N) (L/N)..." They greet slightly mentally winded from the switch of personalities. Personality jet lag.

"Helloooooooo? Your tension is super low! Are you feeling alright?" She asks holding a hand to her forehead giving them a nice view of her black painted nails. "Ah, that's right! Introductions are a go-go!" She yelps in joy holding an arm up. 

"I-Buki Mio-Da! Put it all together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda! Tell me it's fitting for the Ultimate Musician! Just kidding, I already know it is!!" Mioda sings. 

"Alright introductions are finished! More importantly check out this bombtastic supermarket!" (Y/N) blinks, their introduction came and went without a cinch they supposed. Fitting for the Ultimate Musician. They can't even get a word out though cause she keeps talking about the store. 

"They got hamburger, ramen noodles, chili beans, bratwurst, pasta...ohh melons!" Mioda says crossing her arms across her chest and nodding approvingly. "Americans, Chinese, Mexicans, Germans, Italians, and... even people from Yubari would shop here! Man I'm getting hellaaaaaaaaa stoooked! I'm thirty-one flavours of stoked for all this deliciousness! And when I get excited.....I get hungry-mungry.. I-I don't understand it myself... Why do I get hungry when I'm excited? Why do I get excited when I'm hungry? Kyahaha! The human body sure is a mystery!" 

"Wh...what just happened." They mumble staring in wonder at Mioda. She sure can talk a whole lot, which varied from Tsumiki greatly.

"You wanna hear more??" Mioda asked, confidently putting her hands on her hips and grinning. 

"H-how did you hear that?!" (Y/N) asked shocked, they were sure they didn't say that louder than they meant to, didn't they? "Duh! Ibuki's a musician after all! Like Schuburt, Bach, Edison, Van Gogh, Perez and Senna... I too am an awesome musician!" Mioda yells sticking one finger up in determination.

"Oh... are you saying you have good hearing?" (Y/N) asked, crossing their arms over their chest. "..Wait... most of those people aren't even musicians!" 

"Don't sweat the details!" Mioda chirps, giving a peace sign and sticks out her tongue.

"Oh well...I'm the Ultimate Astronomer so I'm not really useful on the music subject anyway." Mioda in response gasps.

"You mean like the stars? Do you carry around telescopes?" Mioda gasped excitedly.

"Uh no, not usually but up until a couple years ago I used to before someone told me it was weird.." Putting two fingers together they expected her to sound disappointed.

"Oh well! Better to have nothing than a telescope they say!" Ibuki chimes which makes (Y/N) purse their lips.

"Are you sure you didn't just make that up?" (Y/N) says, as they had never heard that before.

"Who knows!" Ibuki giggles before turning back to the teas in the aisle and grabbing one of the mint kinds.

They let out a hum before looking over the whole store again before catching Tsumiki's gaze and giving her a wave. (Y/N) walked out of the supermarket, ignoring the familiar buzz of the handbook.

They began wandering over to a large porcelain building with airplanes parked next to them. The airport existence made (Y/N) have hope for leaving the island.

(Y/N) walked through the gates and into the building noticing two males with the small confined space, one near a conveyor belt with luggages going around in loops. The other stood on the opposite end thinking to himself unlike the one next to the machinery mumbling loudly how it's 'bullshit'.

"What's bullshit?" (Y/N) asked. He screamed, making them widen their eyes and back off a bit. 

"D-Don't scare me like that!! You almost put me to death!" He yelped, making them grimace before walking back over to him, not like being yelled at. 

"Sorry, I just heard you saying something I didn't mean to scare you, honest." (Y/N) apologized, before his eyes seemed to light up. He seemed to forget the fact that they even scared him.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! How have we not been introduced to each other yet?" He asks before jamming a thumb to his chest and letting his tongue snake out of his sharp teeth. "I'm Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Mechanic! We should go hang out sometime!" 

(Y/N) stared at him in surprise and disbelief. Man this guy really likes to speak his mind. 

"Uh. Yeah sure…? I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the Ultimate Astronomer." (Y/N) informs giving him a confident smile and thumbs up.

"Man! You must know a ton about space, huh! Can you guess my zodiac?" Souda interrogated scooting closer to them. 

"Um, hehe that's not really how my talent works but if you told me what date your birthday is, I would know." (Y/N) crosses their arms looking expectantly at him.

"Oh yeah! I was born on June 29th!" He beams. 

"Hm...You're a Cancer then..I suppose it fits you well." (Y/N) shoves their hands in their pockets.

"Does it really? I don't know I've heard Cancers are overly sensitive! I'm totally not like that at all!" Souda claims, seeming to get defensive.

"By the way," They say, changing the subject but he doesn't seem to care, quickly turning silent to listen to what they have to say. "Are those airplanes or what? Do you know if they work?" They questioned crossing their arms in wonder as Souda jumped, quick to answer.

"Nah, they're pretty much only for show, the engines have been removed and everything. Pretty bizarre, huh?" Souda asked. He smiled broadly at (Y/N) then slicked back his messy hair with his hand. 

"I guess it's a good move for whoever's keepin us here, or else you'd be able to fix them up quick huh?" They tell him and he gives them back a confident smile. 

"Absolutely! If the engines were somewhere on this island I'd totally fix it!" Souda agreed and (Y/N) nodded.

"So what do you do, usually? Is it mostly tinkering or more than that?" They asked, wishing to learn a bit more about him and his talent.

"A mix of that and typical stuff, engines, bicycles, computers, consoles, cell phones, cars you name it! If you ever need something fixed just go to me!" Souda proudly claims throwing a thumb to his neon jumpsuit and giving them yet another toothy smile.

"Thanks, I'll definitely do that!" (Y/N) thanks. At the mention of cellphone though, (Y/N) instinctively reaches in their pocket. They were shocked to find out that their phone was nowhere to be found. "What…"

Souda seemed to be watching her get more and more confused as he reflected their reaction. "Are you looking for something?" 

"Uh, yeah my phone. I wouldn't have gone into Hope's Peak Academy without it." (Y/N) frowns, at the suddenly vacant feeling of their pocket.

"Maybe that rabbit took it? I wouldn't be surprised she seems to be suspicious enough." Souda suggested, furrowing his eyebrows at the reminder of the animal.

"Hmm...maybe." (Y/N) agreed, sending him a smile before informing him that they still have others to meet so they'll catch up with him later. He seems a bit discouraged at you leaving but they have people to meet! 

Maybe they're becoming too much like an anime protagonist for their own good. The power of friendship. Love. Yay. Once again their handbook shows that they have made another hope fragment from talking to Souda. 

(Y/N) attempts to make their way to the other male in the large airport. The word to take note of is attempts because before they're even near to him he puts a hand out and makes them stop in their tracks.

"You know, mortal I would not suggest you get any closer if you value your life." He warns and (Y/N) silently follows his instructions. 

He's rather colourful, even though most of his clothes are red, black and white. A dark red scarf hangs over his neck and over coat. His hair is thrown up in a tangled mess and has a lightning bolt over his left eye.

"Um.." They mumble. They start rubbing their thumbs together but remain in the same spot as they were before, feeling slightly frozen up by his boldness. He crosses his arms and looks away before opening them back up and looking right into their eyes. 

"Very well mortal, I shall accept your display of confidence but be warned. You might not like what you see." This makes them jump. Well almost, they didn't wanna scare anyone out of their skin again.

"Oh! That's a cool line! Are you a roleplayer?" (Y/N) questioned, tilting their head as he stared at them, shocked. 

"R...roleplayer?? The Lord of Ice is not some-some false god! I am not wearing a disguise like a wolf in sheep's wool! I'm Gundham Tanaka the Ultimate Breeder, fool! You shall burn in the deepest pits of Hell at this mere accusation!" Tanaka's voice booms loud, making them widen their eyes. 

Souda seems to glance over and sweat drops seeing you drop to their knees.

"OH NO, I'M SO SORRY." They cry out in disbelief of their own actions. "I-I was just making an assumption I'm sorry..." You groaned, tossing a hand in your hair in worry of upsetting Tanaka even further. 

However he seems to have calmed down again, crossing his arms over his chest as (Y/N) continued to apologize to the Breeder and his image.

"Whose master are you?" Tanaka interrupts, drawing them out of their stupor of apologies seemingly back to their normal self in a matter of seconds. They get back on their feet.

"Erm......are you asking if I've had a pet?" They ask as Gundham looks over at them from what they can assume is judgement making them sweat in worry. "I, uh! I mean yeah I've had a couple cats and dogs in my life, a Bull Frog too. His name was Zeus."

"Hmph, not bad. I suppose you are a bit higher than a five when it comes to Magical Essence." Tanaka replies, making them wonder if it was a compliment or an insult but they decided to take it as a compliment. "Very well! We shall see if you are capable of handling the Supreme Overlord of Ice!" And just as he ends his albeit powerful statement a pair of hamsters jump out of his scarf and balance on his shoulder and open palm. 

Okay this guy officially has layers of surprises. But those hamsters are the cutest thing (Y/N) has ever seen. They supposed him and his little unit of hamsters was fitting to have the title as Ultimate Breeder. 

"Are those hamsters?? Christ they're cute as hell!" (Y/N) awed at the four hamsters all of them varying in colours and size.

"They are not just hamsters, mortal! They are the Dark Devas of Destruction! I suggest you watch what you say around them because the moment you even blink they may attack with the speed of a Cheetah!" Tanaka warned.

"Ohhh! Cool!" (Y/N)'s eyes light up. "I'll keep that in mind Mr. Overlord of Ice!" They giggled.

"Kehehe..yes...good. It seems like you know your place. You may carry on!" Tanaka gives permission for (Y/N) to wander off someplace else which they take him up on.

"Alright! Goodbye." They waved, feeling fulfilled.

He has an eccentric personality, but didn't literally everyone here? (Y/N) cast a look out on the airplanes sitting still on the blacktop far off through the window. 

Everyone's been pretty nice but...are they really gonna be here forever? They turn and make their way out of the Airport and it's residents within it, better to go meet more people and get their mind off of this.

They felt their handbook go off, they even seemed to have gotten a hope fragment from talking to Tanaka. (Y/N)'s next target was the large site next to the right of the airport, hopefully having more people in it to take their mind off their bad thoughts. 

(Y/N) curiously walked to the groups of cottages in rows. "Woah...do I get one too??" 

Walking around they saw faceplates of each owner of their specific cottage and as expected they even found their own. "Hell yeah.."

Making their way towards the hotel they noticed a large male with lightning seeming to come from his eyes. 

He was definitely the one who Owari called 'Couch Nidai'. This man looked like he was ripped straight out of a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure panel. (Y/N) stared at him slightly gaping and he took notice.

"Hmph..Are you attempting to greet me? Well then…" He paused before getting himself fired up, the lightning getting larger. "I am Nekomaru Nidai! I AM THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER!"

"Hi, I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the Ultimate Astronomer." (Y/N) introduced themself but it didn't seem to go over well with Nidai.

"Hold up!! Your volume is totally low! Let your voice go from soft to hard by channeling your energy from your diaphragm!" Nidai urged making you grunt before trying again.

"I-I'M (Y/N) (L/N)!! NICE TO MEET YOU NEKOMARU NIDAI!!" (Y/N) yelled, their vocal cords burning. 

"MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAI! DON'T YOU DARE FORGET IT EVEN IF YOU'RE IN HELL! NEKOMARU NIDAI, ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER!"

"I won't forget it...I swear.." (Y/N) nervously smiles covering their ears. "Please...just no more shouting."

"Gah-ahah!! Very well! I shall stop announcing my name!" Nidai agreed, making (Y/N) thank him. They said their goodbyes before they approached a rather smaller looking man.

"Hello." They greeted, expecting a greet back.

"The fuck? You think you can just come out of nowhere and say hi to me like we're friends? Piss off." He sneers, making (Y/N) scowl.

"Hey! I'm just trying to introduce myself to you, you don't have to be an asshole!" (Y/N) shouts. They were pissed off, all they wanted to do was talk to him.

"Fine! The name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. I don't want to hear anything about friendship whatsoever." Kuzuryu swore, looking ready to punch (Y/N).

"Whatever…I know not to have problems with people like you." (Y/N) left him alone for now, not wishing to deal with him currently.

Their handbook rang. (Y/N) tried their best to ignore the now sour mood in their gut and attempted to greet another person. 

This person happened to be a certain redhead with a camera strap hanging from her shoulders.

"Oh..hello. Should I introduce myself…?" She asked, making them feel more pleasant already. "I'm Mahiru Koizumi..I'm the Ultimate Photographer. Nice to meet you."

"Hi! I'm (Y/N) (L/N), Ultimate Astronomer." They let a small smile tug up their lips.

"Honestly, I'm a little relieved just talking to you..every else here seems a little….crazy? I was worried that everyone here would've been as wild as the other." Koizumi confessed and huffed a little. "At least I can tolerate a few more people until we get off this island."

"Yeah..I'm also a little put off by some of the people here. Some are really eccentric and I might get a headache soon." The Astronomer agreed, glad to have someone to talk to about how odd the personalities were here.

"Alright well, I still have to go meet people in the hotel so..I'll be off okay?" They said, feeling a little drained and glad that they could rest today from all the social interaction within their cottage.

"Of course. If it'll give you hope fragments and we can get off this island you're free to do whatever. Goodbye (L/N)." Koizumi waved before looking into her camera lens.

Entering the hotel lobby they felt their handbook ring and walked to a girl at an arcade machine. She seemed to be completely absorbed by the machine.

"..."

"Hey um, do you mind if I introduce myself?"

"..."

'Can she really not hear me?'

"Um….hello?

She snaps her head up from the arcade machine looking up at (Y/N) for a moment before the corner of her twitches slightly. She turns her head back to the machine. "Were you trying to get my attention? I'm sorry I guess I was a little too distracted by my game." She apologized monotone evident in her voice.

"My name is Chiaki Nanami, I'm the Ultimate Gamer. I happen to be a fan of all genres of games. It's kind of my hobby," Nanami introduces her, but she sounds drowsy as if she hasn't slept for awhile. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Nanami. I'm (Y/N) (L/N). I'm the Ultimate Astronomer."

"....Yeah totally." 

"...Are you just slow at responding because you're playing a game?" The Astronomer asked looking down at the arcade machine she was currently focusing on.

"Um...no. It's more like I have to think about what I say before I even say it. When I get more used to people I can talk a little faster. Kind of like an NPC learning more about a player and thus can expand further from it." Nanami reflected before yawning.

"Are you...tired..?" (Y/N) asked, pursing their lips.

"Yeah..I totally didn't get enough sleep last night." Nanami admitted still keeping her eyes on the screen.

(Y/N) decided that it was time to move onto the other female there. Going up to her, they caught her sharp gaze and piercing red eyes which made them a tiny bit unsettled.

"State your business.." She drones as she continues to eye the Astronomer.

"Um, I'd like it if I could introduce myself and you could do the same?" (Y/N) asked.

"..An introduction? I do not mind," She put a finger to her lip as if it would help her introduce herself. "I am Peko Pekoyama. They called me the Ultimate Swordswoman."

"Oh..I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the Ultimate Astronomer." Said Astronomer winced under her gaze as if it were familiar to them. They moved their gaze to the sword strapped on Pekoyama's back. "Is that a bamboo sword..?"

"Yes. Despite it being bamboo, an indirect hit could be fatal coming from me," Pekoyama confirmed before pausing. "Well...a direct hit would also be fatal I suppose.

(Y/N) nodded before letting out a sigh. Their handbook once again went off so they took it out and looked at it. There were only three more students left to meet. And they weren't getting any younger.

Going up the stairs they looked out at a small guy with a chef uniform and a female with pretty blonde hair and a nice coloured dress that was easy on the eyes. About to go and talk to them a voice cut them off from being able to.

"Ah, (L/N)!" A familiar voice called and with it came Komaeda and the guy who was laying down in the sand unconscious.

"Ah, hello Komaeda." The Astronomer greeted, happy to see his face even if it wasn't too long ago.

"You haven't met Hinata yet right? Well luckily we've caught up with you, huh?" Komaeda grinned before shoving Hinata on the shoulder so he could introduce himself.

"Um, hi I'm Hajime Hinata…" Hinata greeted and before he could get out another word Komaeda was already ahead of that.

"Hello Hinata, I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the Ultimate Astronomer. I hope we can get along for the time we're here on the island."

"(L/N) is an expert when it comes to all things Astrology. If you ever have a question concerning constellations, planets or just the temperatures of certain stars they can tell you." Komaeda informed happily, Hinata nodding at the facts Komaeda just slammed on the table.

"So um, Hinata..what's your Ultimate Talent?" The Astronomer questioned curious as to why he didn't say it when saying his whole name.

"Oh um...well you see.." Hinata droned off trying to figure out how to word what was going on in his head.

"Hinata doesn't seem to remember his Ultimate, but I'm very assured that it will be something great, just like all the others here." Komaeda chimes in making Hinata flush from embarrassment.

(Y/N) chuckled watching their interaction. "I do not doubt that. I hope you remember your talent soon Hinata." 

"Thanks…"

"Oh well...let's finish introducing ourselves first. Look, there are two people talking over there." Komaeda suggested and both Hinata and (Y/N) nodded in agreement.

"That's right... I'm having a hard time because it's full of poison. It really sucks. Speaking of which, it'd be great if you could use your mouth to suck it out…" The chef guy spoke making (Y/N) grimace slightly looking at the regal looking blonde in pity. 

Hajime and Komaeda seemed to agree with how (Y/N) was feeling as they frowned.

"Poison...I see…" She confirmed curiously but Hinata was having none of that.

"H-Hey...do you guys have a moment?" Hinata interrupted hoping to get off that topic and thankfully the blonde seemed to drop it.

"Woah..denied…" The chef frowned, combing out his pompador. 

"Denied?"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." The blonde kindly greets both (Y/N) and Hinata making them both feel better. She seems to have that effect on people.

"Hi! I'm (Y/N) (L/N), the Ultimate Astronomer!" They greet and the blonde's eyes seem to shine with stars. 

"Oh! What a wonderful talent! Tell me, do you also know that you can sit on moving comets?" She beamed and the Astronomer nodded. 

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh? Good luck on actually getting onto one ahah." They joke and Hinata finally has a chance to introduce himself.

"H-Hello...my name is Hajime Hinata." 

"Hm...you both must be the new people who haven't been introducing themselves till now huh.." The chef self confirmed still combing out his hair. "My name is Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook...But could you guys call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It has more of a...big city flavor to it, ya know?"

Hanamura seems to eye Hinata and (Y/N) up and down before nodding and chuckling, "Mmhmhm, I sure hope we get along well.." 

"Oh, that reminds me, I have not properly introduced myself yet either. I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting," She apologized, "My name is Sonia Nevermind. I am a foreign exchange student from a small European Kingdom called Novoselic. I may cause trouble here and there, but I hope we can get along well."

"S-Same here..I hope we get along too." Hinata agreed, looking over Sonia's features. 

"Man, she's seriously giving me leader aura vibes. I'm totally in awe." The Astronomer confessed and Komaeda soon chimed in.

"Well, feeling enchanted by her isn't such a far fetched thing. She's known as the Ultimate Princess and is actually royalty." Komaeda confirmed and (Y/N) nodded before grinning.

"No wonder I feel like getting on my hands and knees! She's totally overwhelming, I'd be terrified to see her angry.." The Astronomer gushed watching the Princess' cheeks flush.

"Um, this may be rude of me to say, but...truthfully, I feel happy." Sonia admitted, smiling gravely.

"Huh... What are you happy about?" Hinata pondered out loud as Sonia stopped to think for a moment.

"Hm well...In my home country, I...did not have a single friend who's standing in society matched my own. So, to be able to do something like this with everyone is a new experience for me…" Sonia confessed, "I shall extol all of your virtues."

"'Extol our virtues'? Th-Thanks.." Hinata thanked Sonia.

"H-Hey, you four, am I being left off the menu or something?" Hanamura asked, feeling left out of the conversation.

"No...that's not it.." Hinata denied.

"Oh Teruteru, it's so like you to check out the restaurant first. As the Ultimate Chef, do you like it?" Komaeda questioned the Chef, making him look happy. Sonia seemed to space off, not paying attention to the conversation anymore.

"Mmhmhm...I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested. And since I do not want to be a liar, then truthfully…" Hanamura grinned, "Yeah, I like it. Though I like the big-city flavor of my hometown, a country atmosphere like this is also splendid. Mmhmhmhmhmhm...!"

"Hey, are you…?"

"Refined? Cultured? Guilty as charged!"

"No, not that…" Hinata disagreed quickly, "You just don't seem very worried, huh?"

"Worried? What's there to worry about? Actually, I'm really happy." Hanamura beamed, making all three of them look at him in confusion. 

'How can someone be happy about this situation?'

"If I can get serious real quick...I have a sneaking suspicion that Miss Peko is actually a bit of a freak, if you catch my meaning. What do you think?"

'....oh.'

Hinata visibly recoiled in shock as Komaeda pursed his lips looking done.

"What…?"

"She's probably wearing a black thong, too. What are your thoughts on that? Now then, shall we discuss this somewhere privately? C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Uh…" The Astronomer butted in, deadpanning. "I think we'd rather not.."

"Well, putting that aside for now... This might also seem unexpected to you, but… I feel like Miss Sonia over there has a good chance of putting out. You see, everybody knows princesses are groomed to lack common sense, right?"

'...I don't like where he's going with this.'

"For example, I could tell her my "loins" are full of poison and ask her to suck it out…" Hanamura continued making everyone more uncomfortable.

"...Pardon me, what are you talking about?" Sonia asked and (Y/N) frowned.

"We shall discuss it later." Hanamura insisted but Komaeda quickly attempted to shut it down.

"...I'd better not see you try that again." Komaeda warned, making Hanamura look off to the side nervously.

"Anyway...when I fantasize about stuff like that, I can't help but look forward to living on this island. When it comes to cooking and love, passion is the most important ingredient. Mmhmhmhmhm!" Hanamura hummed as he was back on the topic of what he does best, cooking.

Not only did their handbook seem to go off twice but Hinata's did as well. Well at least they've earned the hope fragments so they can get off this island…

Ding dong bing bong

A bell rang out through the restaurant making everyone in the restaurant pause.

"Was that a school bell just now…? Hinata asked, concerned.

"Hinata…(L/N)..look at that monitor over there." Komaeda said, his finger pointed to the monitor in the restaurant as they all turned their heads to see a video of Usami sitting on a chair.

"Congratulations everyone! It appears that everyone has finished collecting the Hope Fragments!" Usami praised, almost bouncing in her chair. "I'm….sniff...I'm so happy.."

"Soooo...I've prepared a present for everyone that'll make you all veeeeery happy!" Usami gushed making (Y/N) feel like she was gonna finally let them off the island now. "I apologize for the trouble, but please gather at the beach! Tee hee hee! May shining hope be with you all!" 

With that the monitor shut off and Komaeda curtly spoke up. "She said to meet at the beach…"

Hinata quickly spoke up on his concerns as he shifted on his feet. "I-Is that going to be okay…? I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't know what you're feeling Hinata but I'm feeling anything but bad! Usami doesn't seem like the type to do anything bad, honestly. I'm just really excited." The Astronomer beamed.

"Hinata…(L/N) is right..and besides thinking won't solve anything. We can do that after we go to the beach." Komaeda assured, making (Y/N) nod.

"Is that precaution really enough though..?" Hinata worriedly sighed.

///

  
  



	2. I Finally Know What It's Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sky gets a liittle greyer than usual :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iim glad ii was able to get another chapter out and fiiniish the one iin my drafts.

///

"You guys are the last to arrive. What dilly-dallying for?" Togami scolds as (Y/N), Komaeda and Hinata finally make their way to the beach. As they said all 14 other peers were somehow there before they were.

"Ah. I thought we would be early. We left on time too.." The Astronomer sighed and Togami rolled their eyes. 

"We're sorry to keep you waiting." Komaeda apologized, making (Y/N) huff.

"Well, It's alright.." Togami excused then switched to the main topic, "More importantly, this is our only chance to talk between ourselves before that rabbit returns."

"She's not here yet?" (Y/N) asked looking over the crowd of high schoolers, confirming that in fact, Usami wasn't anywhere in sight.

"No, she seems to like taking her time.." Togami sighs.

"Kyahaha! Let's talk!" Saionji cheered, arms up in enthusiasm.

"Now then, let me hear your initial impressions of this island." Togami ordered making Pekoyama speak up first.

"I happened to notice numerous blocked off bridges on the central island."

"Oh, those are there so everybody doesn't get lost!" Mioda chimed in, seeing as it was her turn to talk. "I tried to cross one of them and that rabbit showed up and told me, so I'm telling the truth!"

"So we don't get lost…? Is this island really so big?" Pekoyama asked, worry painting her face.

"But if you look at it in depth, it's just a normal island, right?" Souda chimed. "It's got a resort and everything! Well, not that I've ever been to a resort before, but..." 

Saionji cut in "Also, there's a biiiiig ranch!" She cheered.

(Y/N)'s head turned left and right as everyone began adding their input to the discussion. Tsumiki held her hands together by her chest. "Um... There's also a large supermarket, too... It looks like it stocks everything from food to living amenities." 

"The hotel was really nice, too. It'd be great if we can stay there." Koizumi beamed, happy for a place to stay at, that fit her standards.

"The restaurant inside the hotel was also very nice. It seemed to cater to a more plebeian taste." Sonia suggested.

"Can you guys listen to what I wanna say, too? I... Found something very important on this island." At Hanamura's words everyone perked up and looked at him. "Girls!" He shouted, a trickle of bright pink blood dripping from his nose. "Very, very cute girls! Aha! All over the place!"

"..." Everyone looked at him in a mixed amount of emotions before the Astronomer spoke up. "What's the point of announcing that? It's obvious, no need to say it out loud." They stated.

"Grooooooss!" Ibuki clenched her teeth, getting as far as she could from Hanamura. "I'm getting goosebumps!"

Togami's sigh cut through the commotion and huffed in impatience. "All of you are fools...I can't believe nobody has mentioned the most serious truth."

Nanami wrapped her hands around her backpack straps staring at Togami curiously. "...The most serious truth?

Togami let out another sigh, irritated. "If no one here realized it, then you're all bigger fools than I thought."

"What did you say, you fat bastard? Don't be talkin' all big and shit!" Kuzuryu snapped, appearing out of what seemed to be thin air. 

"Small dogs shouldnt bark so loud." Togami turned up their nose. 

Hinata ended up calming them all down before anything got out of hand. He turned to the Heir. "Hey, what's the most serious truth? Did….did you find out something about this island..?" 

"Have you all gone to the park that's across the bridge?" Togami asked, receiving nods from mostly everyone.

"The park with the weird bronze statue of all those creepy animals, right?" Hinata asked. Togami nodded in conformation, casting a glance to the security camera. 

"When I saw it, I remembered a story I'd heard before. There's an island in the Pacific Ocean, a beautiful island paradise where summer never ends," Togami explained. "It consists of a central island surrounded by five different islands... It's also said that five holy animals symbolize each of those surrounding islands."

"Eh…?" Hinata mumbled in confusion.

"That island's name is….Jabberwock Island."

"Could it be…?" Komaeda asked.

Hinata finished for the Luckster, "Jabberwock Island? Is that the name of the Island?"

"It must be, haven't you guys seen the sign at the park? Not only is it named Jabberwock Park but it's on the E-handbook map too." (Y/N) supported, nodding in thought and thumbed at the handbook in their pocket.

"But still...There is something on my mind.. In fact, according to what I've heard, Jabberwock Island, is already.." Togami droned, confusion laced their usually confident tone. "....Nevermind."

"Hold it right there! That's a rather incomplete story you've told us." Nidai butted in as the Couch had expected the Heir to finish his statement.

"No need to shout. I'll let you know once I've obtained more information." Togami promised.

Owari shrugged but groaning, "Meh, I don't care what this island is called. Nikoniko Island or Papua Island or whatever… Doesn't change the fact that we all gotta live here, right?"

Mioda excitedly chimed in seeing as Owari avoided the heavy subject, "Living together on this tropical island sure is exciiiiting! I'm super looking forward to it!" 

"Right on! This ain't a bad school at all!" Souda mirrored her enthusiasm giving a thumbs up to the Musician. 

"H-Hey. You guys?" Hinata tried to start but no one seemed to be listening to him as they all conversed over how nice and hospitable the island was.

"Hmm, I like this island too!. Saionji agreed hands tugging on (Y/N)'s hoodie which made them raise an eyebrow at the Dancer. Saionji's happy smile soon turned into a sneer as she peaked out from behind the Astronomer. "Can't say the same about the rest of you cretins. Yuck!"

"Huh, did I hear something..?" Hanamura dodged the topic, sifting through his hair with a comb.

Koizumi put her arms behind her back. "I'm still worried, but I don't feel as worried as I did earlier.." Koizumi admitted. "Yeah, since there's no danger or inconvenience, I feel like this won't be a problem!"

"Hey, listen to what you guys are saying. We need to stay calm and think about this…!" Hinata protested weakly. "We're all here to attend Hope's Peak Academy, right? But we're living on an island like this instead…"

"I dunno I think I'd rather hang out on this island than do school work, hehe.." (Y/N) grinned towards Hinata, making his frown deepen.

"That- that doesn't matter! This is completely weird!" He objected, disgruntled.

"Why don't you stop talking for a while? Go cool your head off or something." Tanaka crossed his arms while he suggested Hinata do so. 

"Eh..?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"P-Plus even if we wanted to leave, there's no way we can…" Hanamura added.

Souda also admitted that it would be fruitless, "There's no ship and the planes are just for show.." 

"From what I've discovered, there's no way to contact the outside world either.." Pekoyama informed, supporting it. "In conclusion...it would be impossible to call for help."

Owari spoke up looking bored. "Then, why don't we just swim home?" She suggested.

"Th-That's impossible! There's no way we can swim that far..!" Tsumiki bawled.

"There's no way I can physically swim all the way back…" (Y/N) commented, holding onto their own arm.

"SHOW SOME SPIRIT!!" Nidai bellowed loudly.

"I'm telling you, it's impossible." Koizumi attempted to persuade them, her hands on her hips.

"Th-Then...What if we cut down some trees and made a raft..?" Hinata suggested, gasping off a thread of hope that they'd realize how absurd agreeing to staying here sounded.

"Well, according to the rule we-" (Y/N) was cut off by Usami popping out of nowhere in front of Hinata pointing a finger at him.

"Nuh-uh! You can't do that! That's the biggest of no-nos!" Usami denied. "Please recall the guidelines of this school trip! Littering is not allowed. Let us coexist with the island's bountiful nature in mutual prosperity. Got it? I want everyone to get along and live peacefully on this beautiful tropical island."

"Wh-What's with these rules? Who cares about that…!" Hinata cursed making (Y/N) look at him in pity.

Togami quickly ordered him to stop. "This rabbit seems rather finicky about these so-called rules. Based on that, what if your actions place everyone here in danger..?"

"Th-The word "danger" is a bit too much! I wouldn't do something like that!" Usami yelps. 

Komaeda finally seems to step in, in order to calm Hinata down. "Hinata...I understand how you feel, but you need to calm down a little, okay?"

"F-For now...As long as we don't do anything weird, it seems there is no danger…" Tsumiki suggests nervously causing (Y/N) to smile at her.

"And, as long as we gather the Hope Fragments, we'll be able to get off this island soon." Nanami adds.

"Y-You're all gonna believe that..?" Hinata asks in disbelief.

"There's no other choice not to believe….For now, that is." 

'As much as I kind of hate to admit it...He's right.' (Y/N) thought as they silently agreed with the Heir.

Hinata couldn't seem to argue with Togami as he stayed silent.

"Anyway, Usami! What's this present you mentioned in your announcement earlier?" Mioda spoke up, turning her head to the rabbit.

"Ah- That's right! Well, of course I didn't forget…" Usami swore. She took a pin of a mini sized Usami attached to a keychain out of nowhere and showed to all of the interested students. "Love! Love! This is it! Don't be upset! I've prepared one for you all, so don't worry!" 

"....What is this." Komaeda blankly stared at the present. 

"...Pfft teehee! It's a Usami Strap!" Usami childishly giggled making (Y/N) stare at her in disbelief. "If you squeeze the tummy it talks!"

Usami proceeded to squeeze its torso making it squeak out a, "I'm Usami...Magical Miracle Girl Usami. I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk."

"Isn't it cute? Love! Love!" Usami cheers.

"...What a waste of time." Togami complains, making Usami gape. Most of the students seem to share the same opinion except for one.

Mioda pouts. "Aw, man I got my hopes up too…"

"Is it really worth all the trouble we went through to introduce ourselves?" (Y/N) stole a glance at the Yakuza who sent a glare back.

"I'm ashamed I even had my hopes up!" Hanamura whined.

"Really? I think it looks cute. Especially how the ears look like a rabbit's…" Nanami trails off.

(Y/N) takes another look at them before nodding slightly. "I guess…" 

"Well, Usami does mean "rabbit," you know!" Usami claims holding her staff to her stomach.

When all the students had received their Usami Straps they all discarded them to the ground not counting Nanami and (Y/N) who stuffed it into their pockets.

"Hey! You can't taint nature with trash!" Usami disappointingly lectured as Mioda just beamed.

"See? Even you think they're trash." Mioda said, making Usami frown.

Usami eventually picked up fifteen straps off the ground as (Y/N) held the one in their pocket looking out in pity.

"Ugh...I even prepared one more present, too.." Usami added. "But now I don't want to give it to you bad kids." 

"Hm? You have something else?" Pekoyama spoke up.

"Um..Well compared to the Usami Strap, it's not that big of a deal. Basically I've prepared a motive for everyone." 

"A motive…?" Hinata mumbled.

"That's right. A motive for everybody tonget along." Usami beamed. "We've come all this way to a tropical island, so I thought it'd be great to do something island-themed."

Owari looked to be getting pumped up as her lips tugged into a large grin. "Like what? Are you thinkin' of throwin' a big party or somethin'?"

"Coooorrect." Usami nodded, as most of the students seemed to once again be in a better mood at the mention of the party.

"Is it a festival? Maybe a miniature shrine? How wonderful!" Sonia started tossing out ideas on what said party would be.

"Excuse me...Miss Sonia.." Hanamura chimed in. "My loins are still full of poison, and I'd appreciate it if you could suck it out with your mouth."

Komaeda laughed forcefully. "Knock it off, Hanamura!"

"Oh, your tenderloins? You betcha!" Sonia agreed. 

"You shouldn't agree to something like that so easily Sonia…" (Y/N) groaned.

"Yes! Just ignore him, Sonia!" Komaeda insisted, feverishly.

"If we're talking about fun parties on a tropical island, maybe it should be a barbeque or something?" Mioda suggested.

"Ah, a campfire sounds good too." Koizomi added.

"Let's find a hoop snake and kill it!" Saionji erupted into cheers.

"Is looking for one not enough for you?" Souda questioned.

"It seems everyone has different ideas, but we're gonna be at the ocean, then first…" Usami cuts in holding a red and blue bag. "Tadaaa! This is what it's all about!"

"A swimming bag?" Komaeda asked.

"Coooorrect! Love! Love!" Usami grinned at the students.

"Whoaaaa! Then that means…" Souda starts. 

"That's right. I have swimsuits for everyone. Well, school swimsuits actually. I hope that's okay." Usami grins, the bags in her hands suddenly having a lot more value to certain students around her. 

"A-Are you telling us to go swimming..? In a situation like this…?" Hinata distraughtly said.

"It's not like I'm ordering you guys to swim or anything…" Usami's voice wavered, "It's just if you wanna go swim you can…" 

"Th-There's no way I'm going swimming!" Hinata protested making (Y/N) roll their eyes. They were stubborn but not this stubborn. "There's no way anyone would be so thoughtless as to go swimming in a situation like this…"

'At least try to have a positive outlook on things…" They thought internally.

"YAAAHHHOOOOOO!!" Mioda popped out from behind Hinata before reaching for the red bag from Usami and grabbing a swimsuit to look at the sizes.

"Eh?" Hinata stammered out, speechless before Souda came up behind Mioda going for the blue bag.

"Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about! With weather this nice, there's no way I'm gonna pass on swimming!" Souda confidently smiled. Hanamura came up behind him and let out a whistle.

"I agree! Even my loins agree! See?" 

"Your tenderloins? I understand!" Sonia grinned making (Y/N) hold onto her.

"Nooooooo...Don't listen to him Sonia, it's a trap.." (Y/N) whined, hands on the Princess' shoulders. "Keep your innocence!" 

"S-Seriously don't try to understand.." Komaeda also interjected standing between Sonia and Hanamura.

"Hmm.. I wonder how long it's been since I last swam in the sea…" Koizumi wondered out loud.

"Allllllll riiiiiight! Let's go change!!" Nidai encouraged.

Many of the Ultimates that actually wished to swim went and grabbed their own that fit them. (Y/N) included.

"Hey Nanami.." (Y/N) greeted, walking up the Gamer who put one of the school swimsuits in her cat backpack. "Do you want to go together?"

"Mmm..? Yeah, totally…." Nanami agreed as they both walked back to the hotel.

"I don't know what's going on but...I feel like it's not that bad y'know? Maybe I'm just reassured by all the social interactions I'm having." (Y/N) said, as they were making their way to the cottages. "Like a found family or something."

"I can...definitely agree.." Nanami consented, pulling her Gameboy Advance out of her backpack. She seemed to walk just fine despite the game on her console being right in her face. "It's nice being around everyone…"

(Y/N) nodded before pursing their lips at the sight of some grey clouds in the distance. "I guess even sunny vacation spots are subjected to a rainy day, right? Hehe." They joked but Nanami looked up from her game.

"Um….I guess.." She looked a little worried and glanced to the side before resuming her game. They had finally reached their own permitted cottages. 

"Alright, whoever finishes first gets to let the loser buy them a gift." (Y/N) chimed before walking into the cottage with their faceplate on it. Only then did they realize something.

'Nanami is the Ultimate Gamer...They'll probably end up winning even if it is something like getting in a swimsuit quicker. I really set myself up for that one..' 

They glanced up at the ceiling and it was painted black. It was covered in glow in the dark stars that kids would stick to their ceilings with the plasters. Their walls were covered in posters surrounding the identification of planets, stars and constellations. Even one about Kepler's law.

Moving past the walls and ceiling there was a large bed to the side and a tv next to it on a stand. Another bookshelf stood with books over astronomy and theories. Pushing past all the nice accessories that definitely fit the Ultimate Astronomer said highschooler was walking into their bathroom.

It was also a nice little space, with a toilet, sink and shower. It definitely gave them a hotel vibe.

Changing into their swimsuit and leaving the cottage they were face to face with Nanami who still had her backpack over her shoulders despite only being in the swimsuit.

She was pushing the buttons and concentrating on the game so Nanami never took notice of the Astronomer.

"Hey….Nanami.." They called out and Nanami didn't seem to react.

"Looks like I'm the one who got out first….huh.." Nanami hummed making (Y/N) huff. "Maybe...instead of you buying me something we could just...go to the supermarket and pick out something together..I think..?" She suggested and (Y/N) shook their head in agreement.

"Yeah, totally. You like Pokémon, right? We could go and see if they have Pokémon cards there." The Astronomer grinned as they walked out the cottage area and back to the beach. "Would you mind if I asked someone else to join? I don't know who yet but I feel like we could have one more." 

"I don't see any problem with that.." Nanami nodded as she put away her console.

They both made it to the beach as there were plenty of people around the shore and just in the sand. (Y/N) and Nanami stood at the shallow end of the water. The water was a bit colder than they expected despite it being a nice day.

They had all heard Hinata call out and asked them to hold up and wait for him to have some fun. (Y/N) felt relieved that he could finally let go and have fun with the rest of the Ultimates.

(Y/N) honestly was having a really fun time, and it didn't show a chance of stopping.

The dark grey clouds rolled up.

///

"What's happening…? These strange clouds… This doesn't look natural at all….!" Hinata worriedly mumbled looking up at the sudden change in the sky.

Usami frowned, the shadows of the clouds making her bright outfit turn tinted. "Eh? Huh…?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Hinata asked Usami, making her look to the side and stutter.

(Y/N) cut through her mumbling looking up at the sky, Nanami by their side and looking just as worried. "That's not normal at all...Weather can't just change in a blink of an eye..!" 

"What did you do!? This is obviously not right! It was sunny just a few minutes ago!" Hinata snapped at Usmai making her just more on edge. She seemed to be trying to make sense of the situation herself.

"Wha...wha-wha-wha…" Usami starts to panic, eyes widening in disbelief, "Wh-What is this!? I didn't do anything…. What is all this…? There's no way! Something like this shouldn't be happening!"

Seeing Usami so on edge and panicking made (Y/N) anxious. 

'The clouds….were they really not by her own hand..?'

Static rang out before the monitor attached to a palm tree branch flickered on. All their peers looked in confusion at the screen as a dark silhouette showed up.

"Ahh, ahh…! Mike check! Mike check!" A voice tested. "Ah, ah! Ah, ah! Can you hear me, can you hear me?"

'....What..?' The Astronomer wondered, spacing out. 'Everything...feels so much more different than a couple minutes ago…'

"Puhuhu...Surprised? You were totally surprised! ….Riiiight? Now then, sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Let's leave all this worthless entertainment behind…" The voice mused, making (Y/N) make a face. 

'Worthless entertainment…?'

The voice seemed giddy as it instructed (Y/N) and their classmates, "It's time for the main attraction! You guys better hustle over to Jabberwock Park!"

"Could it be? This voice…!" Dread was all that (Y/N) could describe as her tone. She seemed terrified. "I-If this is…. Oh, this is very bad. I gotta do something… It's all up to me!"

Usami clutched her staff in her hands, determined to fix whatever was going on. She disappeared out of sight and Hinata called out in disbelief as she left, "H-Hey! Wait!"

"It seems that…was an unusual occurrence…" Togami spoke up. 

"It's best if...we go, too…" Nanami approved but her tone said nothing but how scared she was. "Jabberwock Park, was it? Let's hurry." 

(Y/N) watched her walk off hurriedly, pursing their lips. That's the most serious they'd seen Nanami be.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Owari called out jogging to catch up to the Gamer.

"B-But what about everyone who's swimming?" Hinata stutters, sounding let down.

"There's no time to wait for them to change. I have a bad feeling about this…" Togami grumbled, his face mirroring how uneasy they all were. "...I'll head over first."

"Hey…" Saionji spoke up from behind you when Kuzuryu began talking to Hinata. "So are we going to the park together or what…? I'm getting a really bad feeling and I need a pigshit like you to shield me in case anything happens.." Saionji tries to sneer .

"...Sure." The Astronomer agrees walking side to side out of the beach and to the bridge. 

///

On the way there the Dancer coaxed (Y/N) into holding her hand insisting that they clearly looked like they were about to piss themself. 

So when the two Ultimates found themselves at the park they didn't expect to hear Usami shouting at nothing.

"Wh-Where are you!? Where are you hiding!?" Usami demanded racing around as if looking for someone. 

"H-Hiding? Who are you talking to?" Hinata abruptly added as he and Kuzuryu had also just arrived.

"Puhuhuhu!" The same voice from the monitor rang out through the part making everyone turn their heads in different directions in order to spot who was talking.

"Hey-Hey! Where are you? Show yourself!" Usami demanded.

"Ahhhh-hahahahaha!"

In a similar set of events close to one in the fake classroom before you had known any of the Ultimates it seemed something had to show up. Usami did and now a bear did.

The atmosphere was tense as the bear with one side white and the other black giggled in it's palm. "Why, hello there! Thank you all for waiting! Long time, no see guys! I am Monokuma! I'm the headmaster of this academy!"

"Ahem, not that I have made my dashing appearance, the first thing I need to say is…" 'Monokuma' proposed, "This is so friggin' lame! Lame, I say! Lamer the lamest lamesauce!"

Monokuma seemed to switch his personality at the drop of a hat as he started to sweat and huff. "Oh, wait. Lamesauce!? Is that tasty?"

"Just as I thought...It was you!" Usami confidently wagged her staff before seeming to lose a bit of her swagger. "But….how..? Why is Monokuma here!?"

"Aw shaaaadup!" Monokuma roared, "I'm livid you know… and I'm about ready to barf thanks to your lukewarm attitude! Just what's with this "heart-throbbing school trip" crap anyway!? I'm bored! So helplessly bored! This just ain't fun at all! You better knock off this farce right now! You've gotta make this, you know...meet the demands of the world."

"Nobody wants to see high school students living calm and peaceful lives." Monokuma insisted, "What everyone wants to see is...Other people's misery...and despair…"

"Wh-What the hell is with this stuffed animal…!? Nothing he's saying makes any damn sense….!" Kuzuryu clenches his teeth, interrupting Monokuma's despairingly long monologue.

"What….What is going on? What is that thing?" Togami murmurs in disbelief.

Usami is having none of her students panicking before stepping up to Monokuma again, "Be careful, everyone! Stay back and leave this to me! I don't know why Monokuma is here, but as long as I have this Magic Stick…."

"Yah! Opening!" Monokuma growls at Usami before launching himself at her. "Hai-yaa! Hai-yaa!" 

If (Y/N)'s heart weren't beating on their rib cage they'd roll their eyes at the childish fighting in front of them. "St-Stop…!" Usami begged in pain.

"Chi-yah! Chi-yah!"

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" 

Monokuma huffed as he victoriously snapped Usami's Magic Stick with his foot as Usami whined on the ground. "Dun-dun-dun-dahhhhh! VICTORY!"

"Noooooo! My magic stick!"

"Now then, what to do after my flawless victory…" Monokuma pondered, his arms crossed on his chest. "First of all, you're too plain. White rabbits are faaaar too plain. Soooo, I'm gonna make you in my image! Ahahahahah!"

Monokuma tackled Usami again as she fruitlessly tried to keep him off of her. Once Monokuma slipped a diaper onto Usami (Y/N) was officially over paying attention to him changing her appearance.

The Astronomer felt confused and tired. They had no idea what was going on at all and once Monokuma was finished with her they were even more confused.

Usami had tears coming from her eyes in embarrassment at what Monokuma had done to her. "Taaa-daaa! ALL DONE!"

"Wha-!" Usami cried out, "What is this!? I'm not supposed to look weird like this! Change me back to normal!"

"My, my… Defying your big brother"s fashion sense. Is Monomi a little troublemaker." Monokuma mused, throwing out a new name and relationship between them making Usami gasp.

"...Big brother? Monomi?"

"Your current position is too wishy-washy, so I'm setting you to be my little sister, Monomi." Monokuma beams. "....Though it's only an external setting, after all."

"Wh-Why do I have to be your little sister!?" Usami lightly pushed at Monokuma.

"....Big sister, then? You wanna be the oldest sister that got separated at birth? Hmm, that doesn't really feel right...Yep, you're definitely more like a little sister. So that's how it's gonna be...Monomi! From now on, if you ever disobey me, I will never forgive you!"

"H-How…? Even the display changed to Monomi!?" Monomi spat in surprise making (Y/N) raise an eyebrow. What is this a game to them? "H-Hey! I won't let you make up your own settings!"

Monokuma quickly punched Monomi in the face sending her flying. "UGYAAAAH! Stupid fool! Do you think you can win against me!?"

"Owww! It hurts a lot when you punch me!"

"How about that!? Now you've learned your lesson!" Monokuma erupted into laughter.

Saionji gripped (Y/N)'s hand tighter looking over at the Astronomer in bewilderment getting one back. The students genuinely had no idea what in the fuck was happening.

"Ugh...if only I still had the Magic Stick, I would have totally beaten that awful Monokuma…"

"Puhu! It's your fault for leaving yourself open! Even a one second opening is life-threatening on a battlefield." Monokuma giggled. 

"Hey...What's with this stupid performance…?" Kuzuryu growled, his fists tightly closed.

Owari seemed super confused despite looking laid back often. "Wh-Who friggin' knows…!"

"But...it's obvious something bad is happening." Nanami brought up.

Hanamura looked like he was ready to have a panic attack, contrasting how he was previously relaxed with being here. "Whaa-!? What is this!? What's going on!?"

"Does no body really have an answer…? Is it really just two stuffed animals fighting each other..?" (Y/N) stressed looking for anyone for direction.

"Ugh…" Monomi sobbed loudly.

"Huh? Now she's all weird-looking!" Koizumi brought up eyeing Monomi's new attire.

"Weird-looking…? She matches me now, you know! How insensitive…" Monokuma hummed, saddened. 

"There's more of 'em!?" Mioda interrupted, freaking out.

Pekoyama also tried making sense of the situation, "Wh-What does this mean? What is that black and white tanuki…!"

"I'm not a tanuki, I'm a bear! I'm Monokuma!" The monochrome bear angrily corrected.

"I-I don't understand it myself, but…a new stuffed animal appeared? I mean...why is that stuffed animal even talking…?" Souda whined, ignoring what Monokuma said.

Monokuma growled at the students, "Seriously, I'm not a stuffed animal, I'm Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!" 

"Monokuma…?" Komaeda finally spoke up, confusion clear on his thin face.

"Did you say….headmaster!?" Nidai shouted in confusion.

"Regardless…" Monokuma ignored them, "It appears everyone has gathered. Now then, as the headmaster, I shall make a formal declaration!"

"From this point onward, the killing school trip will now commence!"

Time seemed to stop moving, as there was a brief moment of silence. 'A…..killing school trip…?

"A school trip where everyone gets along has no simulation at all! And it's so damn boring! Nobody wants to play a game like that! You guys agree with me, right?" Monokuma questions as (Y/N) stares him down, even if they had wished for an answer this…..was not what they wanted. At all. It was completely unreal. "Soooooo, let's begin our killing school trip! Naturally you guys are the contestants!

"You're kidding right….K-Killing..contestants..?" Hanamura stumbles on his own words in fear.

"Wh-What are you saying!? I will absolutely, positively not allow such bloody events!" Monomi declared angrily. She, however, seemed to let down her guard as Monokuma kicked her and she let out a pained scream.

"Jeez...Your brain sure is tiny, Monomi. How many times do I have to tell you? Pay attention this time. Except in manga, a little sister is never smarter than her big brother." Monokuma explains as (Y/N) deadpans at him over how he can just beat the shit out of Monomi and then go back into monologuing like it's nothing.

"Ugh…..Ughhhh…!" Monomi whimpers, holding her ears down in shame.

Monokuma clears his throat, "Now then, we got off topic for a while. So let's go back to the explanation of the killing school trip."

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean, "killing school trip"....?" Tsumiki stutters as she weakly peers over at the bear threatening the student's lives.

Monokuma rolls his eyes, or at least from what (Y/N) could gather they think he did as he only has plastic ones. "Isn't it obvious? You guys are going to kill each other!"

"How...How can you just say that so lightly…!" (Y/N) breaths out, "Murder is not a natural occurrence are you trying to suggest that we'll actually..?"

"Kill each other? Yes! You're a lot smarter than you let on! Usually protagonists are kinda stupid and born that way right, Hinata?" Monokuma teases, making Hinata snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh…?" 

"Kill each other...I see.." Souda blindly agrees before looking like he was about to scream, "K-KILL EACH OTHER!?"

"Wh-What are you saying!? That's impossible!" Hanamura weakly protested.

Monokuma wasn't faltered at all by their arguments as he seemed even happier towards it. "Well, don't you think it's kinda lame and boring that you can't leave the island unless you all get along? So I'm changing the rules! If you want off this island, then please kill one of your friends! And then make it through the class trial without getting caught!"

"Class trial..?" Nanami asks, breathless. (Y/N) couldn't believe the girl they had met at the hotel lobby was so serious and worried right now. But the situation….it's definitely not normal.

"That's right! The class trial is the real charm of this killing school trip!" Monokuma eagerly explains to the less than willing audience of his. 

"If one of you gets murdered...The surviving members must participate in a class trial. At the class trial, there will be a showdown between the blackened killer and the other spotless students. During the trial, you'll present your arguments about who you think the blackened is." 

The outcome will be decided by popular vote and if you arrive at the correct answer...Only the blackened will be punished . the rest may continue their school trip. However, if you choose poorly...then the one who got away with the murder will survive, and the rest of you will recieve your punishment. As far as class trials go...that's all there is to it!" Monokuma beams as if he didn't just dump a shit load of rules on them.

Monokuma continues, "Which means, if you kill someone and make it through the class trial. You get to live and leave this island. However, if you are found guilty during the class trial, then you will be punished. Puhuhuh… it's a familiar but simple rule right?"

"You...keep repeating that word "punish" over and over. What's the deal with that?" Souda stresses.

"Basically…..it's an execution!" Monokuma hums.

(Y/N) frowns at the bear, "What is this the medieval era…!? There's no way you can just execute people..!"

"E-Execution!?" Sonia worriedly speaks up. She crosses her arms against her chest as if it would steady her.

(Y/N) could see Monokuma's red eye glint on and off. "The pleasing punishment that follows the class trial! This is one of the perks of the killing school trip. Puhuhu what sort of spine-tingling punishments will we see? I can't help it, I'm getting really excited! There may even be some unique punishments like impaling you through the head with a Thingamajig Claw!"

"Ahem, any method of killing is fine. Popular ones like bludgeoning, stabbing, strangling and poisoning to shooting, beating, running over, burning, bombing, slashing, drowning, electrocution, crushing, cursing...Please choose whatever killing method you prefer." Monokuma giggles before adding, "No time limit, so you can kill as you please. It's an All-You-Can-Murder Buffet. A theme park of murder. That's what this killing school trip is all about!"

Kuzuryu looked super pissed off as he growled at Monokuma, "D-Don't fuck with me…"

"Th-That's right! Who on earth would kill someone?" Souda consented, but his face showed otherwise as tears were gathering in his eyes.

"I'm not ordering anyone to kill. Whether or not you kill someone is entirely up to you." Monokuma claims. "But be careful! Youth doesn't last forever! It'll be too late if you guys wait till you're in your forties to start killing each other!"

Hanamura mumbles to himself in a daze attempting to divert his attention from the situation. "I don't believe any of this….i don't believe any of this….I don't believe any of this…."

"Wh-What if nobody ever gets murdered? Does that mean we'll never leave this island?" Koizumi asks, her voice shaky.

"Who knows?" Monokuma completely blows off the question. "Anyway, I'd like for you all to go through this killing school trip in a healthy and positive manner.

"W-Wait just a minute! Why do we have to do this!?" Koizumi yells pointing at the bear dread seeping from her.

"Well it's obvious. There's a reason you all need to kill each other."

"Hold on… you've been running your mouth for some time now..I don't want to get violent but if I do I have no idea what'll happen!!" Nidai threatens Monokuma.

Owari lights up as she sends a wolfish grin towards the bear. "What, a fight? Do I need to beat the crap out of that black and white bear?"

"I really don't think that's the best idea right now…" The Astronomer spoke up but Owari didn't seem to listen to them.

"Who would dare try to kill? I'll put a stop to it, with force if necessary." Pekoyama briefs, hand sliding back to grasp her bamboo sword.

Mioda agrees with the rebelling, "If you keep saying stupid stuff, the athletes in our group are gonna lose their patience."

"Ah, is that so…? Well I guess I expected this reaction." Monokuma confessed, dreary. "If you guys want to do things by force, then I'll have to fight back with force on my own.."

"Force? What are you going to do…!?" Monomi worriedly wailed at the bear.

"Surge…..o' gods who dwell between light and darkness...in accordance to our contract, I summon thee now...Come forth Monobeasts!" Monokuma shouts as a rumbling comes from the statue in the center of the park.

The statues start to break and crack up before revealing 5 robotic animals who jump behind Monokuma. If (Y/N) wasn't shocked before they were now. Sure the whole situation seemed….far fetched but this was really unrealistic. It made them scared.

"Huh….huh..? Sonia stuttered in disbelief.

Koizumi attempted to choke out a sentence through her shock, "What is this? Wh-Why….did the statue move…?"

"That's no statue! They're Monobeasts!"

"M-M-M-M-Monster!!!" Souda screamed in fear.

"No! I said they're Monobeasts!" Monokuma corrects.

Tsumiki cries, shielding her eyes from the Monobeasts with weak fists, "N-No….this can't be! This is just….too weird..!"

Kuzuryu looks equally as freaked out, not a trace of anger on his face. "Am I….having a nightmare or something..?

"I sure hope it's a nightmare of yours! If so please wake up! This is so surreal that's the only explanation." (Y/N) begged watching as Monokuma rolled his eyes.

"Kyahaha! Did you hear that!" Saionji tugs on (Y/N)'s arm giggling as if it would cover up her shock of the current circumstance. "He just admitted his brain is a total flower patch…!"

Monkuma growls and barks out, "Jeez...You guys sure are a skeptical bunch.. If something doesn't fit in your narrow notions of common sense you just deny it out right. How ignorant. Ignorant cavemen are better than you all! Classifying events according to their genre is a disease of the modern age"

"Everyone! Please stand back!" Monomi interrupts looking at Monokuma with hatred and determination. "I-I will protect everyone! Even at the cost of my own life I will protect everyone! That way even if I get hurt I can't lose!"

"Hurk! ...Ugh...what is this..? Blurgh….ughh.. Ah, I know! This is nausea! Your sickly sweet sense of justice makes me wanna puke!" Monokuma yells at Monomi. "Alrighty then, it's been decided. You'll be my example to everyone!" 

In a stilled and tense silence (Y/N) stared curiously at the bear before the Monobeasts behind him started to create a series of clinking sounds. 

The one with wings shot up and hovered over a shaking Monomi. Monokuma rode on it's back, twisted laughter coming from him. He raised both of his arms causing machine guns to unravel themselves from behind it's wings. Monokuma gave the signal and like lightning, bullets rained out at the rabbit.

Monomi looked like a ragdoll at that point, twisted and not moving. The light machine gun lurched as it overheated and (Y/N) worriedly noticed how Hinata was barely hit by a bullet.

They made their way to Hinata not missing the way Monomi's bow floated onto the stone pavement. The tree behind her crashed into the ground soon after.

Hanamura was the first to speak up through the deafening silence but only in incoherent sentences at first. "Wah….Waaaah…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"Wh-What is that!?" Souda echoed Hanamura's volume as (Y/N) worriedly clutched their clothing between their fingers. 

Mioda foamed at the mouth, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, "A-blub-blub-blub-blub… it's only the first stage and Monomi is already dead…!

"I-Is that a demon...!? Or perhaps it's….. A weapon from the future….!" Tanaka reasoned. Even (Y/N) could see that he was genuinely freaking out.

(Y/N) watched as Hinata's face tinted a deep shade of purple, and slowly bled a neon pink colour. Everything seemed so unrealistic. He was uneasy, and was in pain as his face scrunched up.

Everyone around them were wailing and screaming in disbelief. It was so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so unreal. So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so…..

(Y/N) blanked out. It was so weird. 

Unrealistic, unreal, fake, and yet Hinata was bleeding right before their eyes. And yet Usami..Monomi was dead.

"I don't know who in the world is orchestrating this but...We need to be cautious of those machines. Or even of whoever's controlling them." Togami's disgruntled was hard to read, his fists clenched.

"More than anything..We must be cautious of...ourselves.."

"Being brought to a tropical island with complete strangers and ordered to kill each other to escape…That creates fear in our minds and the desire to escape that hopeless fear is our worst enemy." 

Everyone looks around, trying to root any denial from anyone, any source of rejection. And there was none.

The dread was on everyone's shoulders, taking the speech differently. Dying was such a weird thing. The moment you die you're gone forever, and even with this situation being as unrealistic as humanly possible...They could still be subjected to death.

Hmm. Who would kill in order to achieve freedom. (Y/N) didn't want to think about it any further. They didn't want to think that maybe of the people around them could kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiinally ii fiiniished the prologue. iif feels liike a lot iis happeniing iin iit but wriitiing iit iis paiinful... hope yall enjoyed :).


End file.
